La Compensación
by Julius the Hedgehog
Summary: Un antiguo diario puede decir muchas cosas, y al saber la verdad, él no sabe como deshacerse de su pesar más que haciendo buenas acciones, pero eso le trae nuevas angustias. Mi segundo fanfic.


**Summary: **Un antiguo diario puede decir muchas cosas, y al saber la verdad, él no sabe como deshacerse de su pesar más que haciendo buenas acciones, pero eso le trae nuevas angustias, y nuevo amor. Mi segundo fanfic ;)

**La Compensación**

**Capítulo Uno: Dolorosa Verdad**

Otro plan arruinado, como siempre, de nuevo el erizo Sonic, el héroe de toda la Tierra, había salvado al planeta del malvado científico Ivo Robotnick, mejor conocido como el Doctor Eggman. El científico había tratado de controlar todas sus máquinas y etc. desde la Colonia Espacial ARK para no ser detenido fácilmente, pero no fue problema alguno para Miles Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, y Knuckles the Echidna, nuestros grandes salvadores, al detener a Eggman ellos regresarían con él a la Tierra en su nave espacial.

-Vamos, amigos, tenemos tiempo-rogó de rodillas el zorro de dos colas.

Knuckles rodó los ojos-Ay, Tails, tenemos que irnos ahora de este horrible lugar-

-Pero aquí puede haber información tan valiosa, aunque sea antigua-

-Hey Knux, deja que revise lo que quiera-dijo un despreocupado Sonic-después de todo el cara de huevo sigue encerrado en la nave, no creo que pueda hacer nada-

-¡Gracias Sonic!-al zorrito se le iluminaron los ojos, y rápido como un rayo, salió disparado hacia dentro de ese enorme lugar.

-¿Qué crees que encuentre?-preguntó Knuckles cruzándose de brazos y viendo al erizo azul, él se encogió de hombros

-La verdad no se, pero sabes como le apasiona investigar este tipo de artilugios, dejémoslo ser¿no crees?-

-Si tu lo dices…-

Mientras tanto, Tails revisaba las máquinas y apuntaba cosas importantes que él no supiera ya, y era increíble que algo mecánico no supiera, aún así sus apuntes fueron bastantes, cada cosa que veía lo emocionaba más, que lugar tan increíble construyeron los científicos hace cincuenta años, tenía que verlo todo. Llegó a una sala donde tuvo que descifrar el código de seguridad para que la puerta se deslizara dejándolo entrar, ahí había una enorme computadora con pantallas inmensas, todavía había energía en ARK, encendió las computadoras, luces de color azulado brillaban en las pantallas, le había atinado al blanco, ahí se encontraba información sobre toda la flota de ARK, la construcción del lugar, los experimentos y apuntes del mismo Profesor Gerald. El muchacho comenzó a teclear, tenía que ver esa información, pero… ¡Maldición! Todos esos escritos eran confidenciales, la computadora esperaba que escribiera la contraseña, y Tails sabía cual era, si la información era del Profesor Gerald la contraseña debía ser:

-M-A-R-I-A…-

Contraseña correcta, acceso autorizado, el joven genio se mantuvo un muy buen rato leyendo esas bases de datos, sabía que en cualquier momento sus amigos lo llamarían para irse ya, así que era de buena fortuna que hubiera un CD para poder llevarse la información restante, ya había visto las funciones de las máquinas de ARK, entre otras cosas, abrió otra de las carpetas y encontró los apuntes de Gerald, era otro fragmento de su diario, aunque éste contenía información más explícita y detallada, muy interesante, de pronto su mirada no se podía quitar de la pantalla¿acaso eso que decía era cierto? Pero era imposible, los demás tenían que saberlo, pero no era bueno en ese momento, tendría que llevar la información con él y la verían en casa, cerró los documentos y los pasó al CD, seguro podría encontrar entre sus computadoras uno que pudiera leer de ese tipo de CD's pero eso no era lo importante, tenían que regresar a casa.

* * *

-Adiós amigos-se despidió tranquilamente el zorrito, todos se habían ido ya, una pequeña reunión después de la misión, antes de ir a ARK los demás también habían ayudado, incluyendo al erizo negro, Shadow, él no se había ido, Tails le había pedido de favor que se quedara un momento, ahora que volvía a la sala ahí estaba el erizo sentado, mirando hacia la pared distraídamente, con los brazos atrás del respaldo y una pierna sobre la otra.

-¿Y bien, niño¿para qué me querías aquí?-preguntó fastidiado.

-Necesito mostrarte algo, Shadow, sígueme-dijo sin rodeos, saliendo de la sala hacia el laboratorio, Shadow lo vio un momento mientras el niño salía y después se decidió a seguirlo.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?-estaba en la entrada del lugar, viendo al niño teclear una vieja computadora, observando como metía un disco y empezaba a revisar los datos en ella.

-En la misión a ARK encontré información que podría interesarte…-el chico estaba muy serio, con un semblante muy maduro para su edad.

Shadow se acercó a él y estando a su lado miró la pantalla del computador, Tails se hizo a un lado dejándole todo el espacio que necesitara, al erizo no le importó y no sacó la vista de la pantalla, leyendo…

"_Hoy los experimentos van bien, sin embargo nuestros superiores nos hacían sentir demasiada presión, tal vez piensan que estas cosas se hacen de la noche a la mañana, pero no es así, crear a Shadow me tomó años de estudio y experimentación, ahora los experimentos con mi susodicho erizo han ido bien, y desde ya hace mucho tiempo sé que los resultados aparecen cada vez más positivos mientras más tiempo pasa con mi nieta, yo sé que se quieren mucho, y María siempre me pregunta por Shadow, y Shadow por ella, es un lazo muy fuerte el que une a esos dos…"_

Shadow parpadeó, su mirada estaba algo nublada y tenía que hacerlo, la humedad atrapada en sus ojos se junto al cerrarlos cayendo como una gota por sus mejillas, siguió leyendo.

"_Dos horas más tarde: Algo no está bien, lo sé, Shadow está bien, sus pruebas no están erróneas, pero tengo una mala corazonada, cuando me le acerqué para conectarle los censores para su revisión, me los quitó y los tiró al suelo antes de colocárselos, pude ver un extraño semblante de odio en su rostro, cuando los recogí y volví a intentar ponérselos ya estaba normal, algo está saliendo mal… espero que no suceda nada malo… pero María me preocupa…_

_Una hora más tarde: Los hombres de GUN han llegado reclamando sobre el proyecto, les dije que las pruebas aún no estaban listas, no me darían mucho tiempo más, nos obligaron a pasar más tiempo en las pruebas de Shadow, tuve que interrumpir cuando él y María se encontraban en la sala de la ventana con una hermosa música clásica y un libro que leían entre los dos, le prometí a mi adorada nieta que regresaría pronto con Shadow. Lo llevamos al laboratorio, el asunto me dolía tanto que no era capaz de responder las preguntas del pequeño erizo._

_Media hora más tarde: Escribo esto mientras que los experimentos menos agradables para mí eran realizados por los otros científicos ¿acaso eran tan fríos como para no ver que el pobre erizo sufría, que acaso no tenían corazón? Lo dudo, pero me da tanta pena ver a Shadow en ese estado, no puedo soportarlo, pero me hablan para decirme que las señales no están bien, las reviso, tenían razón, no puedo seguir escribiendo, Shadow está levantándose y rompiendo todo a su paso, temía que se saliera completamente de control…"_

Cerró los ojos, por el amor de Chaos ¿para eso quería el zorro que se quedara? Esa era casi una tortura para él.

"_Tres horas más tarde: No… no puedo ni explicar lo que acaba de suceder, en estos momentos los de GUN nos llevan de regreso a la Tierra, sucedió, Shadow se salió de control, sabía que apresurar los experimentos causarían esto en sus patrones de conducta, ahora la cólera no me permite decir las cosas con claridad o con mucho uso de razón, las lágrimas caen sobre el teclado de la computadora, no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo, jamás me lo imaginé, nunca ¡Shadow casi mata frente a mis ojos a María!..."_

Shock, no podía reaccionar, volvió a parpadear, otra vez se le humedecían los ojos ¡Maldita sea!

"_Después de haberse levantado, Shadow atacó a todos los científicos presentes, a todos, especialmente a algunos de ellos, quienes siempre ví que lo miraban con desprecio, incluso a mí, pero no fue algo que no me permitiera seguir de pie y seguir lo que sucedía, después de salir de la sala los agentes de GUN comenzaron a dispararle y a mandar a sus unidades a atraparlo, pero era demasiado rápido, después me paralicé al escuchar el grito de María, justo en ese momento se me partió en pedazos el corazón al entrar a esa sala, Shadow no podía hacerle daño, eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero lo vi, y hubiera querido en ese momento defender a mi nieta, pero los soldados llegaron y me sacaron de ahí, lo último que vi de ellos fue a María empujando a Shadow a una de las cápsulas, me sorprendió que por más cosas que Shadow hubiera hecho en esos momentos, la expresión en el rostro de mi nieta siguiera siendo tan dulce y desinteresada, y Shadow en ese instante volvía a tener su mirada normalizada pero desorientada, uno de los soldados se había quedado con ellos, al final me sacaron de esa habitación, fuera escuché la temblorosa amenaza "No te atrevas a hacerlo…¡o dispararé!", no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que María y Shadow estuvieran bien, pero todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando escuché un disparo que de ahí provenía…"_

Se cerró la ventana con los escritos de Gerald, se apagó la pantalla, Shadow tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Shadow…-cortó el silencio el zorro, acercándose-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Lo que sigue es algo que no me importa…-respondió fríamente el erizo abriendo los ojos y mirando por el rabillo a Tails-Me voy-y acto seguido tomó su Chaos Emerald y desapareció.

El Kitsune comprendía lo que al erizo le sucedía, se imaginó que lo sucedido lo había dejado muy afectado, pero él tampoco podía entrarle bien la idea de que Shadow hubiera hecho esas cosas, la verdad era que si se lo imaginaba, pero Shadow ama a María, de verdad debió estar fuera de toda razón y lógica. Se acercó a la computadora dispuesto a tomar el CD, pero al abrir la compuertilla del computador el CD ya no estaba, su rostró se tornó dudoso ¿Shadow lo habrá tomado?.

**Continuará…**

Saludos a todos los lectores, este es mi segundo fanfic, basada en una historia que no conozco completamente pero que me dio inspiración, este fic es algo angustioso pero también romántico. Disfrútenlo como yo disfruto escribiéndolo ;)

Julius the Hedgehog


End file.
